The invention relates to life rings and, more particularly, to life rings and a method of manufacturing life rings that utilize a knitted back polyester fabric with a top vinyl coating, which does not require paint.
Existing life rings are manufactured using an EVA foam material that is filled with urethane foam and subsequently painted. The resulting product suffers from inconsistent finishes, as the paint finish can vary widely depending on ambient conditions such as humidity and temperature. As such, the existing manufacturing process results in a life ring that may have a shiny finish or may have a more matte finish. These inconsistencies are undesirable to consumers.
Additionally, the existing EVA foam exterior does not pass the U.S. Coast Guard puncture test. The puncture test requires a life ring to resist a preset pointed tip with a seven pound force. The existing materials are also susceptible to rope abrasion and general abrasion where the painted surfaces can be scratched off or disturbed by contact with abrasive surfaces/objects.